pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Signet of Toxic Shock Spike
This quintuple-sin team excels in all Heroes' Ascent game styles; Annihilation, Relic Runs, King of the Hill, and Capture Points. Overview #1: Shadow Prison with WoWarding #2: Shadow Prison with Ward vs Foes #3: BiP Sin #4: Shadow Shroud Runner #5: Siphon Strength Runner #6: Spellbreaker #7: RC #8: LoD/mimicry Spellbreaker #1: Shadow Prison with Weapon of Warding name="Shadow Prison1" prof=A/Rt deadly=12+1+1 restoration=12PrisonParadoxDaggersAspof Toxic Shockof WardingBoonPact Signet/build Job * Spike caller * Entangling Asp every spike to poison foe (spike will fail if target is not poisoned) * Throw Weapon of Warding on casters under pressure and the Ghostly in KotH matches Equipment * Radiant Armor. * +20 energy staff * 20/20 HCT/HSR Restoration Magic wand/offhand (for weaponing) Usage * Cycle Deadly Paradox on recharge * Ping a target and call it in vent, allow team members 2-3 seconds to lock on to the pinged enemy * Activate Shadow Prison to snare the spike target, then use Dancing Daggers -> Entangling Asp -> Signet of Toxic Shock * Time the countdown so the team's Signets land after you apply poison * Use the hard res fast and often. #2: Shadow Prison with Wards name="Shadow Prison2" prof=A/E deadly=12+1+1 earth=12PrisonParadoxof DeathDaggersof Toxic ShockDaggerAgainst FoesSignet/build Job * Secondary Shadow Prisoner * Augury of Death targets on spike * Interrupt resses and other key skills * Drop the Ward vs Foes to limit enemy mobility Equipment * Radiant Armor. * +20 energy staff * 20/20 HCT/HSR Earth Magic wand/offhand (for warding) Usage * Cycle Deadly Paradox on recharge * Spike with Augury of Death -> Dancing Daggers -> Signet of Toxic Shock * Drop a Ward vs Foes in chokepoints, while retreating, or in the path of enemy relic runners * Use the Res sig only on the hard resser #3: BiP Spiker name="BiP" prof=A/N deadly=12+1+1 blood=8 curses=10ParadoxSpeedDaggerDaggerDaggersof Toxic Shockis PowerEnchantments/build Job * BiP team * Interrupt key skills * Snare enemy relic runners with Siphon Speed + Crippling Dagger Equipment * Radiant Armor. * +20 energy staff * Staff or martial weapon with 20% longer enchant mod for longer bips Usage * Cycle Deadly Paradox on recharge * Spike with Dancing Daggers -> Signet of Toxic Shock * BiP people when they call for it * Rend enemy Ghostly Heroes to get them down faster #4: Shadow Shroud Runner name="Shadow Shroud Runner" prof=A/E Deadly=11+1+1 Shadow=11+1 air=8ShroudParadoxof DeathDaggersof Toxic ShockDaggerDjinn's HasteSignet/build Job * Shadow Shroud on spikes * Run relics * Interrupt key skills Equipment * Radiant Armor. * +20 energy staff * Staff or Martial Weapon with 20% enchant mod for Storm Djinn's Haste Usage * Cycle Deadly Paradox on recharge * Spike with Shadow Shroud -> Dancing Daggers -> Signet of Toxic Shock * Use Augury of Death if #2's augury is recharging/dshotted * Use the Res sig only on the hard resser. #5: Siphon Strength Runner name="Siphon Strength Runner" prof=A/E Deadly=12+1+1 air=12StrengthParadoxDaggersof Toxic ShockDaggerDjinn's Hasteof Lesser EnergySignet/build Job * Run relics * Interrupt key skills * Greatly reduce damage to the team by maintaining Siphon Strength on enemy frontliners Equipment * Radiant Armor. * +20 energy staff * Staff or Martial Weapon with 20% enchant mod for Storm Djinn's Haste Usage * Cycle Deadly Paradox on recharge * Spike with Dancing Daggers -> Signet of Toxic Shock * Throw Siphon Strength on enemy Melee classes (preferably warriors or dervishes - don't throw it on an assassin unless it's the only melee class they have) * Use Siphon Strength under Glyph of Lesser Energy to keep your energy up * Use the Res sig only on the hard resser #6: Spellbreaker Monk name="Spellbreaker" prof=Mo/Me divine=12+1+1 prot=11+1 insp=6of FortuneGuardianof AbsorptionbreakerConditionsAegisHexesChanneling/build Job * Prot * Spellbreaker the Ghostly Hero or any of the assassins as needed Equipment * Survivor Armor. * Standard low/casting set, complete with 8 +10 armor vs ___ shields * 20/20 Protection Prayers wand/offhand * Martial Weapon with 20% enchant mod to lengthen prots (and Spell Breaker) Usage * Prot as needed * Draw daze/deep wound off the RC * Spell Breaker the Ghostly Hero to keep him safe. During normal matches, throw Spell Breaker on #1 and have him run in first to cause massive spell failure from the other team * Chain Aegis with #7 * Maintain Channeling to keep energy up #7: RC Monk name="RC" prof=Mo/Me prot=12+1+1 heal=9+1 divine=8+1 inspiration=5of Fortuneof HealthBondConditionof AbsorptionAegisVeilChanneling/build Job * Prot * RC condition stacks for big heals * SB on spikes Equipment * Survivor Armor. * Standard low/casting set, complete with 8 +10 armor vs ___ shields * 20/20 Healing Prayers wand/offhand * Martial Weapon with 20% enchant mod to lengthen prots Usage * Prot as needed * RC the draw (#6) as he draws your daze off * Chain Aegis with #6 * Spirit Bond to stop spikes * Maintain Channeling to keep energy up #8: LoD/mimicry Monk name="LoD" prof=Mo/Me healing=12+1+1 divine=11+1 insp=6of HealingKissHealthof DeliveranceSeedVeilChannelingMimicry/build Job * Party-wide heals * Infuse to foil spikes * Throw a second copy of Spell Breaker on the Ghostly or sin Equipment * Survivor Armor. * Standard low/casting set, complete with 8 +10 armor vs ___ shields * 20/20 Healing Prayers wand/offhand * Martial Weapon with 20% enchant mod to lengthen prots Usage * LoD to counter party-wide degen * Use Dwayna's Kiss as a powerheal on targets with many hexes and enchantments * Throw Healing Seed on targets under pressure, i.e. the Ghostly Hero during KotH matches * Use Arcane Mimicry to get a copy of Spell Breaker from #6, and use it when his wears off * Infuse spikes to keep the party alive * Maintain Channeling to keep energy up Match types Annihilation *Straightforward tactics for Annihilation. Monks spellbreaker #1 as he goes in and takes the initial wave of spells, the sins proceed to spike targets down (since Signet of Toxic Shock is armor-ignoring, feel free to target wars and paragons as often as monks and eles). Relic Runs * #4 and #5 run relics. Be sure to cast Storm Djinn's Haste before picking up a relic to get the 20% enchant bonus. * Monks chain Spell Breaker and Guardian on the runner to make him impervious to any attempts to slow his progress. * #1 and #3 work together to hamper a single team's runner, while #2 keeps the second team immobile. #3 tries to stay near the middle, in case the monks need a bip. Capture Points * 1, 2, 5, and 7 make one team, while 3, 4, 6, and 8 make the other. * Split to maintain control of the middle altar and your original base. * If control of the middle altar is impossible, send a team off to the base of whoever controls the altar. * Don't get frustrated at a team wipe, remain focused and take the time while dead to issue more detailed orders. King of the Hill * Put your Ghostly Hero on the altar. If another Ghostly already has the altar, throw Shadow Shroud on him and spike him down. * Maintain Spell Breaker and Healing Seed on him as much as possible. * Pester the more dangerous opponent by spiking monks/mesmers.